<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until We Get To Meet Again by IFLY_JENO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049782">Until We Get To Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFLY_JENO/pseuds/IFLY_JENO'>IFLY_JENO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Smut, bottom!jeno, ok change of plans the 2nd chapter is smut lol, this is actually just smut-bait because nothing actually happens lol, with a sprimkle of mushy-gushy feels in there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFLY_JENO/pseuds/IFLY_JENO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuck is visiting the Dreamies dorm for Jeno's computer (but that's just an excuse to see his boyfriend, really).</p>
<p>Previous title was: An Excuse To See You</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first time posting a NCT fic (^-^)</p>
<p>Jeno is my bias baby so I'll be (hopefully) posting more fics soon!</p>
<p>Idk what exactly this one is abt, it's mostly just pointless lol but I wanted to write something about Jeno's oral fixation (which, cute but also gross because that boy likes to touch everything, especially other people's nostrils ADN THEN HE BITES HIS FINGERS JENO BABY THAT IS GROSS ((I'm kind of a germaphobe I wash my hands like, every 10 minutes lmao)) but also, because I love you, it is super cute and I am weak) but this one isn't exactly about that and it ended up with more Donghyuck being soft for Jeno and hard for his computer than anything lmao</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>I'm contemplating on whether or not to write a second part to this, where they end up Doing The Do, but I don't know yet- Depends on if I'm feeling up for it lol</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>Just a heads up though, because I know people like to know who tops and bottoms before they start reading a smut fic, and I'll ONLY ever write ~bottom!Jeno~ when I write smut ((^-^)) </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>Just a fyi~!! <b></b></b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b><br/>    <b>Anyways, hope you enjoy this pointless fic~!</b><br/>  </b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The room is dark and quiet, save for the sound of the AC running, when Donghyuck carefully cracks the door to it open, peeking his head in to look around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light spilling in from the hallway behind him brightens up the room, and he’s able to detect the lump on the bed in a corner, slowly moving up and down with every inhale and exhale the owner of the room takes and lets out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s pretty late, almost 2am, Donghyuck having just finished practice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d already messaged Jeno earlier to tell the older boy he’d be over to borrow the computer- an excuse, really, he’d just wanted to see the older boy, honestly- but he hadn’t taken into account that practice would run later than they’d initially thought, and he hadn’t thought that Jeno would be asleep already by the time Donghyuck was finally able to visit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck knew the Dreamies didn’t have anything scheduled for a few days, so sleeping before 2am was considered pretty early for someone like Jeno, who usually went to bed at 6 or 7am on a free day. He must’ve been especially tired then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh well, it isn’t like it’s going to hinder Donghyuck from playing games either way- But seeing as he’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice </span>
  </em>
  <span>guy and feeling a little</span>
  <em>
    <span>- just a </span>
  </em>
  <span>teeny-tiny</span>
  <em>
    <span> little bit</span>
  </em>
  <span>- concerned for the older boy, he’ll lower the volume of the computer just so it won’t blast too loudly when he shoots some enemies down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He may or may not also feel a little guilty about instances before when he’d annoyed Jeno with his loud gaming and disturbed the elder’s sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’ll never, ever admit that he’ll most likely be staring at Jeno’s sleeping form for most of his visit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly shuffling into the room, Donghyuck closes the door behind him before making his way over to the desktop and computer. He knows the layout of the room enough to not bump into anything, and the light from the humidifier on the desk helps guide him too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he bumps his hip against the edge of the desk, he slaps his hand around for the ON-button, turning the computer on. As the screen lights up, Donghyuck turns to the bed and the lump on it, making his way over there to sit on the edge of the bed as he waits for the computer to boot up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light from the screen illuminates the tufts of hair peeking out from the blanket burrito, and a small smile quirks the corner of Donghyuck's lips up as he reaches out to card a hand through the messy locks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno may not be able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>act</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute, but he doesn’t have to when he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> without even really doing anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck tugs at the blanket hiding the other’s face, until he’s able to see long and dark, pretty lashes fanned over sculpted cheeks, high nose and pink, soft lips, </span>
  <em>
    <span>suckling on a thumb.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck isn’t kidding when he calls Jeno a baby- Because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A snort leaves the younger’s lips as he carefully pries the finger away, amusement and fondness warming him as he watches the way Jeno’s eyebrows scrunches up at the disturbance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those fuzzy feelings quickly turns to something else, though- hot and simmering</span>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
  <span> when Donghyuck nudges his own finger against those lips, breath catching in his throat as a small noise leaves Jeno, his mouth opening up a sliver to start suckling on Donghyuck’s finger instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tongue licking against his skin has Donghyuck swallowing around his suddenly dry throat, memories of him </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuffing his fingers into that very same mouth as Jeno took and took whatever Donghyuck gave him</span>
  </em>
  <span> flashing in his mind over and over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno’s hand- the one Donghyuck had removed- that is curled under his chin, creeps up to latch onto the younger’s wrist, holding his hand captive as he starts to settle down, only mouthing at the skin now and completely unaware of what he’s doing to Donghyuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy shifts, trying to ease the ache already growing in his pants. He has half a mind to wake Jeno up so they can fool around, but decides against it when he notices the dark bags under the other’s eyes. Jeno must’ve been super exhausted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, the bright screen behind him is calling for him, and Donghyuck has longed too much for some much needed gaming to be waking Jeno up only to have the older boy pouting at him instead of giving him the action he wants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least, that’s the excuse he’s trying to convince himself of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d rather fuck Jeno, but when the older boy looks so soft and peaceful where he’s sleeping, who is Donghyuck to ruin Jeno’s beauty sleep for him. He’s lucky Donghyuck loves him so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyways, he still had soft and cute Just-Woke-Up dazed Jeno to ruin.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1, 2, 3 (This Feeling Right Now)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s when he’s rocking forward, reaching over Jeno’s body to fumble for the AC remote on the bedside table he knows is there, that he finally notices the faint aching from his cock- Finally realizes that he’s subconsciously grinding against Jeno’s ass. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I took a hot second to decide to write the smut but I hadn't planned on it being more than 1K words lmao</p><p>Personally I think I suck at writing smut lol but my own insecurities has never hindered me (much) from doing whatever the heck I want so here is Donghyuck and Jeno getting down and dirty with a sprinkle of some Feelings~~ </p><p>If this sucks and there are tons of grammatical and spelling errors I can just blame it on English not being my first language lolololol (and if it's D I S A S T R O U S then English is not my second language either hahaha aha aha ha ah OTL)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He blinks awake to a dark room and uncomfortable hotness boiling him from inside out- at least it feels like that, sweat making his hair and clothes cling to his skin. The heavy blanket and the warm and solid body in his arms doesn’t help matters much either. He registers the sound of the AC running, but apparently, it isn’t set low enough.</p><p>Donghyuck had ended up playing around on Jeno’s computer for almost an hour before his eyes had burned too much for him to ignore- <em> he’d been more tired than he’d thought, it seems </em>- and he’d shut the computer off before crawling into bed beside Jeno, pulling the sleeping boy flush to his chest and clinging to him like a koala. </p><p>And then he’d gone out like a light. </p><p>Based on how dark the room still is, Donghyuck deduces that he hadn’t been asleep for too long, but he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep with how hot it is, feeling like he’s boiling from inside out.</p><p>It’s when he’s rocking forward, reaching over Jeno’s body to fumble for the AC remote on the bedside table he knows is there, that he finally notices the faint aching from his cock- Finally realizes that he’s subconsciously grinding against Jeno’s ass. </p><p>And Jeno is grinding back.</p><p>A low groan tears out of Donghyuck’s lips when he feels the other press back, an answering low whine coming from Jeno as the older boy unknowingly chases after friction. </p><p>Donghyuck throws the suffocating blanket off of them before dropping his arm around Jeno, pulling the other closer and earning another whine as he thrusts hard and slow against the older boy, the curve of his cock fitting between the shape of Jeno’s ass. </p><p>The grogginess that had been fogging up his mind is clearing up more and more with each second, the hardness and ache he feels overpowering the uncomfortable hotness he’d been feeling just a moment before. </p><p>It only takes a second for Donghyuck to decide that he’s too horny to go back to sleep, and he doesn’t think he’ll be able to ignore the way Jeno is deliciously pressed up to him. </p><p>He leans up to nip at Jeno’s ear before whispering the other’s name, hand that had been holding him to Donghyuck slowly creeping up to his mouth, replacing the thumb Jeno had been suckling on with the younger’s own instead. </p><p>
  <em> “Mmh..” </em>
</p><p>“Come on, wake up, baby,” Donghyuck urges, switching to stuff Jeno’s mouth with his index and middle finger instead. He feels Jeno lightly gripping onto his wrist, knows the other is waking up from the slight, confused noises he starts to let out. </p><p>The feeling of Jeno’s tongue sluggishly laving between his fingers has Donghyuck leaning his forehead against the other’s nape, a sharp groan leaving him as he continues to grind himself against Jeno’s backside, slow and measured. </p><p>He feels the grip around his wrist tighten for a second before Jeno is pulling Donghyuck’s fingers out, and the younger knows there’s drool trickling out of the corner of Jeno’s mouth, knows it’s coating his lips in a glistening sheen- Wishes that he could smear it around Jeno’s mouth with his thumb before leaning in to lick it away.</p><p>“Hyuck..? When’d you-?” Jeno’s confused voice comes out in a whisper, sleep-dazed and raspy, and Donghyuck knows he’s struggling to get his eyes to stay open, blinking heavily and looking like a cute puppy the way he always does when he’s just waking up.</p><p><em> “Hey,” </em> is the only thing he manages to rasp out as Jeno tries to turn in his arms, his weight settling more against Donghyuck and his little problem.</p><p>Donghyuck would’ve been content to just lay on his side like this, getting to grind against Jeno or fucking in between his thighs. As long as they got off, with minimal moving, it would’ve been fine- Except the sudden urge to see Jeno’s face has Donghyuck mustering up the energy to finally prop himself up to reach over Jeno so he can turn the bedside lamp on, and as the- <em> mercifully </em>- dim light turns on, he crawls over until he’s slotted between Jeno’s legs instead.</p><p>As expected, the older boy is blinking up blarily at him, a small pouty frown on his spit slick lips as he rubs a hand against one eye and Donghyuck is just <em> so fond. </em> </p><p>And <em> horny </em> , he thinks to himself wryly as he grinds his hardness against Jeno’s own growing one, and a smirk curls his lips as Jeno lets out a small, surprised <em> oh- </em> </p><p>Donghyuck leans down to press wet and open-mouthed kisses against Jeno’s neck, trying with all his might to refrain from leaving marks on that pretty neck for the whole world to see who Jeno belongs to, and one of Jeno’s hands comes up to grip Donghyuck’s hair in warning because sometimes the younger just <em> can’t help himself. </em></p><p>Not when Jeno looks so gorgeous stretched out before him, head tilted to the side, pretty lashes fanned over flushed cheeks and going all the way down to his neck and chest, clean canvases begging to be marked up by Donghyuck’s lips and teeth.</p><p>A whine leaves Donghyuck as Jeno tugs him away from his neck, but then he’s guided up to slot his lips against Jeno’s, wasting no time in brushing their tongues against each others, trading hot and wet kisses. </p><p>The way Jeno lets out low and needy whimpers has Donghyuck feeling heady in no time and soon enough, he’s scrambling to get his shirt off, relief washing over him at having on one thing less restricting him. </p><p>The heat was starting to get him and he wouldn’t want to melt into a puddle of goo before even getting to do anything with Jeno.</p><p>He helps Jeno with his own shirt, and then it’s free game for Donghyuck to latch himself to one of Jeno’s nipples, tongue laving over the pert nub as his hand comes up to brush over the other, earning himself a gasp and whine as Jeno bucks up against him. </p><p>Usually, Jeno isn’t the quietest person among them, but he isn’t the most vocal either- He can be silent for moments on end, and then suddenly burst into loud yelling and random noises, like an excited puppy, and Donghyuck finds it cute as hell. </p><p>But Jeno being vocal like this, low whines and whimpers and groans tearing out from his lips <em> because </em> of Donghyuck- those are one of Donghyuck’s most favorite sounds in the whole world.</p><p>A sharp gasp proves his point as he pinches the nipple between his pointer and thumb, and the shaky exhale of his name is like music to his ears.</p><p>“Almost forgot how sensitive you are,” the younger murmurs against Jeno’s skin, looking up to see the older boy already staring down at him with lidded eyes, and liquid hotness runs down his spine at the heat simmering in Jeno’s gaze.</p><p>They haven’t even done much, but sleep-ruffled Jeno isn’t too unlike riled up and needy Jeno, and the two are rapidly merging into one and the same the more Donghyuck touches him. </p><p>It’s clear neither of them will get any more sleep at this point, not unless they take care of their mutual problem, so Donghyuck thinks they might as well fuck it out.</p><p>Jeno seems to read his mind- So he reaches down to shimmy his sweatpants and boxers off and out of the way, helping Donghyuck with his clothes too as the younger fumbles around for the bottle of lube he knows is wedged in-between the mattress and wall above them. </p><p>He almost collapses against Jeno’s chest when he feels a hand wrap around him- <em> the first real contact he’s gotten in a long time from Jeno other than himself </em>- his leaking cock getting lined up with Jeno’s own as the other slowly works them off together. </p><p>It’s almost a little <em> too </em>much but not enough at the same time- Jeno’s grip has always been a little too firm, mind-blowing on its own, but Donghyuck has been longing too much for Jeno’s wet and tight heat around him to just get off like this. </p><p>They don’t get to see each other much, currently, and even though he knows Jeno is thinking of Donghyuck as much as Donghyuck is thinking of him, Donghyuck wants to leave a special kind of reminder for Jeno, so he’ll long for and crave Donghyuck until next time they get to see each other again.</p><p>Finally getting ahold of the precious plastic bottle, Donghyuck slitters down to slot his lips against Jeno’s, the two of them panting open mouthed against each other more than anything, as he struggles to open the bottle. </p><p>It’s a little difficult, some lube coating the cap and making it a little hard for him to open it, and he knows that means Jeno must’ve recently used it and the thought of Jeno touching himself has a groan tearing out of Donghyuck’s lips. </p><p>In the back of his mind he knows they’ll get scolded in the morning for all the noise they’re making, but no one has banged on the wall or door and yelled for them to shut the hell up- <em> yet- </em> and all Donghyuck’s pea-brain can focus on is <em> JenoJenoJeno- </em></p><p>He eventually gets it open, ignoring Jeno’s huff of <em> Finally- </em>and coats his fingers before hastily snaking his hands down to circle a finger against Jeno’s rim, biting his lower lip when he feels his finger instantly sinking into the heat with ease. </p><p>“<em> Mhh- </em> Thought of you, Donghyuckie-” Jeno’s hot breath ghosts over his ear and he drops his head against the older boy’s shoulder with pursed lips and eyes squeezed closed, concentrating with all his might not to come then and there from Jeno’s voice and the thought of him touching himself to the thought of Donghyuck alone.</p><p>The thought of Jeno’s slim and pretty fingers wrapped around himself is mind blowing-</p><p>The thought of Jeno fucking himself on his fingers, whimpering Donghyuck’s name and-or biting down on something to keep his noises in has Donghyuck just about ready to explode into minuscule atoms kind of levels.</p><p>But he wouldn’t be Lee Donghyuck if he didn’t snark back, and the reply is automatic as he says-</p><p>“Yeah you’d better be, <em> or else- </em>”</p><p>A giggle- More like a huff of air than anything, leaves Jeno’s mouth as he pinches Donghyuck’s side with a small grin, bringing his legs up to wrap around the younger’s waist with a wiggle, and his arms winds around slimmer shoulders, clear signs for Donghyuck to hurry the hell up. </p><p>Another quip sits on Donghyuck’s tongue, but his brain short-circuits when he feels Jeno squirm, his cock sliding against Donghyuck’s and his ass clenching around the fingers the younger has fucking into him.</p><p>“Come <em> on, </em> I’m not losing sleep just for you to be this damn slow, Donghyuckie-” </p><p>Jeno has a point, but Donghyuck doesn’t want to accidentally hurt the other boy no matter how much he insist that he’s ready. Donghyuck’s just so used to thoroughly prepping Jeno, slowly and carefully working him open even though Jeno can take it, always open and ready for Donghyuck.</p><p>Propping himself up on one arm, Donghyuck looks up into Jeno’s eyes as he guides himself into Jeno’s hole, a shaky exhale ghosting over his face as he bottoms out. </p><p>They take a moment to stare at each other, Donghyuck feeling like he’ll burst with the mushy-gushy feelings warming up inside of him at the way Jeno smiles at him, his hand coming up to comb Donghyuck’s hair out of his eyes. </p><p>Feels like he’ll explode at the way Jeno’s hands frame his face, like he’s something precious- He sure feels like it, surrounded as he is with Jeno’s warmth and scent.</p><p>This isn’t the right time for those mushy-gushy feelings, though, he’s reminded when Jeno starts to wiggle in impatience and clenches around his cock, so he starts thrusting and they both lets out groans of relief at finally getting some action. </p><p>It’s wet and hot, Jeno’s walls gripping him and sucking him in so deliciously, Donghyuck feels like he’ll pass out. </p><p>Their harsh breathing and the slapping of skin against skin fills the room, the squelch of Donghyuck’s cock driving in and out of Jeno’s ass probably sounding through the walls but all Donghyuck can focus on is his heartbeat pounding in his ears and Jeno sweetly whimpering his name as he chases after relief. </p><p>He cradles Jeno’s face, thumb automatically pushing past Jeno’s lips and Donghyuck stares, transfixed, at the way Jeno’s eyes flutter closed, at the way his lips wraps around the younger’s thumb.</p><p>The thought of coating Jeno in his cum, of filling him up- Of his seed dribbling out of Jeno’s hole and Jeno’s moans of his name muffled by his thumb- <em> sounding more like mewls than anything- </em> almost has him blacking out-</p><p>It doesn’t take much until Donghyuck feels like he’ll come, having been riled up since before he’d even woken up, and he removes his hand from Jeno’s face to reach down and wrap his hand over Jeno’s, who’s gripping himself and jerking off in tandem to Donghyuck’s thrusts. </p><p>Their hands gets off rhythm, Donghyuck’s hips stuttering and he feels Jeno giggling when he loses his balance and almost topples over the older boy, but then Jeno’s working his hips, meeting him thrust for thrust and the tightening wet heat around him has Donghyuck spilling into Jeno with a drawn out moan of his name-</p><p>Jeno clenches down on him, impossibly tighter, and Donghyuck almost sobs at the unbearable pressure as Jeno comes too, his nails digging into Donghyuck’s back as he throws his head back with a groan.</p><p>Mind foggy and body sluggish from his release, Donghyuck doesn’t register much other than the fact that he kisses Jeno some more, finger teasing against Jeno’s wet hole for a bit- <em> feeling his cum and pushing it back in </em>- before he’s rolling over and collapses on his back.</p><p>They lay like that for a moment, catching their breaths, the back of their hands pressed to each other. </p><p>After a while, when his heartbeat has calmed down enough, Donghyuck closes his eyes and intertwines his hand with Jeno’s. He's tired, but he knows he won't be falling back asleep for a while. Good thing they don't have anything to do later on that day.</p><p>Something brushes against his cheek, before sweeping his sweat damp fringe away from his face and Donghyuck cracks his eyes open, craning his head to the side to see Jeno blinking heavily at him, a small smile slowly curling his lips and eyes up as he continues to stroke Donghyuck’s face.</p><p>“Y’re so pretty,” he mumbles as he tugs the younger to him, until Donghyuck’s face is plastered against his damp chest. Donghyuck grimaces but doesn’t try to pull away, only winding his arms around Jeno’s waist. </p><p>He grumbles under his breath, but there’s no denying the grin on his lips and the fondness in his voice. He wants to say <em> says you </em> but what comes out instead is-</p><p>“And you’re gross and stinky.”</p><p>“Yeah, well- Whose fault is that? Now help me clean up.”</p><p>They have to sneak into one of the bathrooms, trying to keep as quiet as they can- Donghyuck doesn’t doubt that at least two or three people are still awake or got woken up because of them by that point, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at that moment. </p><p>It’s as they’re both standing under the shower, arms around each other and trading gentle and sweet kisses that Donghyuck lets his more fragile feelings show, lets the mushy-gushy warmth overflow him as Jeno holds him close. </p><p>In the end, a bruise blooms on Jeno’s chest, over his heart, a reminder of Donghyuck until they next will get to see each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it~ ^u^</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated &lt;3333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>